Fim do Turno
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: O ambiente não era nenhum empecilho quando se tratava dos encontros daqueles dois.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura estava no hospital, terminando seu turno. O cabelo rosado e curto estava preso como dava, o uniforme estava impecavelmente branco. Ela terminava de preencher a ficha do seu último paciente naquele dia quando alguém a chamou, dizendo que ela tinha uma visita a esperando em sua sala. Sakura estranhou, decidindo por ir ver quem era. Entregou a ficha incompleta para o assistente e foi até sua sala.

A garota entrou na sala totalmente escura, procurando pelo interruptor. Quando o encontrou, Sakura viu a sala vazia. Estranhando, ela se dirigiu até sua mesa, encontrando alguns papéis desorganizados. Não faltava nada, mas era curioso que aquela bagunça estivesse ali sendo que ela tinha deixado tudo impecavelmente organizado antes de sair para o trabalho.

Silenciosamente, alguém caminhou até Sakura, escondido pelas sombras. Quando parou atrás da kunoichi, o visitante lhe cobriu a boca com uma mão, colocando a outra em torno da cintura de Sakura. A porta estava fechada, o que dava privacidade aos dois. A garota conseguiu identificar a manga negra, familiar demais aos seus olhos. Ela só não sabia se era bom ou ruim estar na presença de alguém perigoso daquele jeito…

- Sentiu minha falta? – o visitante sussurrou na orelha dela, causando-lhe um arrepio.

Sakura reconheceu de imediato a voz, sorrindo de canto. Ela apenas concordou de leve com a cabeça, sentindo as duas mãos do visitante descerem por seu corpo até o cós de sua saia. Logo era possível sentir as pontas dos dedos do visitante roçarem na calcinha da garota de cabelos rosados, arrancando-lhe um gemido fraco e contido.

- Você não perde mesmo tempo… Não é, Itachi? – ela sorria maliciosamente ao falar, virando o rosto para ele.

O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas penetrando dois dedos na vagina da médica, que dessa vez gemeu com mais vontade. Então ele aproximou a boca da orelha de Sakura, sussurrando algo como "você está tensa" e então começando a lhe beijar com vontade. Ela apenas se deixou levar, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior para conter os gemidos. Apesar de estarem em sua sala, ainda estavam em um hospital…

Então Itachi virou-a para si e a colocou sobre a mesa, jogando todos os papéis no chão. Sakura não ligou, mal pensava em suas coisas naquela hora. A frustração entre suas pernas era mais importante naquele momento. Queria sentir o moreno a satisfazer depois de tanto tempo. Aparentemente, Itachi também se sentia frustrado, pois não demorou a arrancar as vestimentas que cobriam a parte de baixo do corpo da médica e lhe passar o dedo com vontade por entre os lábios externos de sua genitália.

Sakura gemeu alto com o gesto, incentivando o moreno a continuar. Logo ela estava completamente nua sobre sua mesa, com o membro da Akatsuki deitado sobre seu corpo, igualmente nu. Ela sentiu o membro rijo de Itachi a penetrar, arrancando-lhe um gemido carregado de prazer. Não demorou muito para as estocadas violentas típicas do Uchiha começarem, fazendo com que Sakura tivesse que conter os próprios gemidos novamente.

Ele passou a língua por todo o pescoço dela, com as mãos em seus seios, os apertando com vontade. Adorava senti-la por inteira daquele jeito, especialmente porque ela a satisfazia como ninguém mais. E em um tempo pequeno, o que não levantava suspeitas sobre os dois. Daquela vez, porém, ele queria prolongar um pouco mais o tempo com Sakura. Sem pressa, ele retirou o membro de dentro dela, deixando apenas a cabeça roçando na vagina já molhada da médica.

- Por que parou, Itachi? – ela olhou um pouco confusa para ele.

O moreno a fitou nos olhos, encontrando uma Sakura que pedia por uma transa ao estilo animalesco dele. Com um sorriso de canto, ele começou a beijá-la com vontade, respondendo logo antes.

- Para ver essa sua expressão de quem precisa ser fodida.

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a resposta, passando os braços em torno do corpo de Itachi e retribuindo o beijo. Realmente adorava aqueles momentos que tinha com ele. Eles se entendiam perfeitamente bem quando o assunto era sexo. Pelo menos, entre eles. Era uma relação carnal da qual nenhum deles abria mão. Então Sakura sentiu uma nova penetração, seguida de novas estocadas.

Itachi já tinha descido a boca para o pescoço dela, permitindo que os gemidos lhe escapassem. Só que não foi apenas isso que ele ouviu da boca de Sakura naquela vez. Algo estava diferente. Teria sido o tempo que passaram afastados?

- Ah, Itachi…! Mais fundo, vai…! – e então um longo gemido – Isso, me devore inteirinha…!

Ele não sabia dizer a razão de ela finalmente ter partido para uma tática mais excitante do que apenas gemer de prazer para ele, mas estava gostando. A sua voz, com aquele tom submisso e excitado, apenas o incentivava a gozar dentro dela. E foi o que ele logo fez. Sentiu Sakura gozar em seu membro também, o que lhe causou uma nova onda de prazer e uma nova gozação.

- Você não sabe… O quanto eu senti falta… De tudo isso…! – ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e a respiração ofegante.

Itachi sorriu em resposta, se encontrando no mesmo estado que a médica.

- Você é, definitivamente, a melhor kunoichi de se comer…!

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, alguém bateu na porta, fazendo com que os dois olhassem assustados para a porta. O Uchiha logo saiu de cima de Sakura e se vestiu, jogando para elas as roupas que lhe pertenciam. A médica também logo estava em pé, se vestindo. Quando estava terminando de fechar os botões de sua blusa, Itachi caminhou até ela, dando-lhe um beijo intenso.

- Antes que eu vá – ele começou a sussurrar na orelha de Sakura, que ainda estava um pouco ofegante – já deixo avisado que eu vou voltar logo dessa vez. E então vou transformar você em uma cachorrinha no cio.

Sakura sentiu-se ficar levemente excitada com o comentário.

- Desde que a cadelinha no cio seja satisfeita por esse cachorrão aqui. – ela passou a mão por sobre o membro de Itachi, coberto pela capa.

O Uchiha sorriu maliciosamente e então sumiu nas sombras, deixando Sakura livre para voltar ao trabalho.


	2. Nota da autora!

Bom, como me pediram uma continuação com tanto afinco, eu pensei... Que casais vocês querem ver? Pode ser qualquer um, menos Sakura&Itachi, obviamente. Vou escolher os mais votados. Espalhem pros amiguinhos virem aqui opinar também! Go, go, go!


End file.
